After Effects OneShots
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: These are little one-shots written for various fests and challenges on LJ that fit into the After Effects universe of George Weasley and Rhiannon Jones-Weasley and their families.
1. Lovely to Look At

"I told you to shut it." Rhiannon stood in front of the talking mirror, smoothing George's shirt over her ever expanding belly.

"You're bigger each day. What should I say?"

"You're supposed to say I'm lovely to look at." She continued arguing with the mirror above the shop while she tried on different outfits, looking them over, not satisfied. "We're going on holiday for a couple of days before the term begins."

Arms came slowly around her, resting on the swell of her stomach as George nestled into Rhiannon's neck, kissing her, murmuring, "_I_ think you're lovely to look at."

Author's Notes: This drabble falls just before chapter 8.


	2. The First Christmas

George woke up, a certain calm washing over him. He looked out of the small familiar square window and saw the snow-covered apple orchard. He could hear Percy arguing with his Mum over the proper way to fry the tomatoes. He knew it was Christmas morning at the Burrow. He had woken up here for every one of his twenty Christmases. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking sadly of Fred and turned to look at his brother's empty bed. There was a large lump under Fred's covers, and for a moment, George thought he was dreaming. In the next instant, he thought that perhaps the last seven months was the dream, and he leapt from his bed, bounding across the room, nearly hitting his head on the hanging lamp.

"Fred," he said, hushed tones echoing in the small room, reaching a hand out, hesitantly touching the lump in what should be the shoulder.

The lump groaned, rolling over, pushing the covers away from its head, and George was sad and happy and relieved and frustrated all at once, seeing his beautiful wife in his brother's bed. She groaned again, rubbing her hand across her burgeoning belly. She smiled up at him.

He let out his held breath and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "What are you doing in my brother's bed, love?"

"You pushed me out of yours last night."

"Pushed you out? I did?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it's all right. I just slipped over and spent the rest of the night here. Alone," she added, her eyebrows raising into her fringe.

He balanced himself with one knee barely on the bed, nudging her to move closer to the wall. "I can fix that, you know." He moved the covers aside and paused with a stunned intake of breath. "Are you naked?"

She gave him a salacious grin. "I might be. I've got your stocking in here if you look closely enough, _cariad_."

He returned her grin and joined her in the bed, smoothing his hand over her skin, now rounder, fuller, softer than it had been seven months ago. He stopped when his fingers came to her waist and a waistband, feeling the rough lacy fabric. "What's this?"

She lifted her leg up as far as she could manage with her stomach housing their twins and revealed patterned hose in red, green and gold. It looked almost tartan, but it was see through. "Do you like them?"

He nodded, grabbing her arse and squeezing through the material as his lips left a trail of kisses across her breasts and neck until he finally found her lips. He bit her tongue and she moaned quietly before speaking breathlessly.

"They're my Christmas stockings." Her lips met his again and he pulled her close. He could hear his Mum calling them from the kitchen for breakfast, but George and Rhiannon ignored her for the moment.

"They're lovely," he acknowledged as he slid her stockings down, opting to stay in bed for a bit longer this first Christmas with and without.


	3. George's Reality

George watched as five-year-old Fred and Aubrey ran around the Burrow garden, calling after three-year-old Ian, who had been chasing a gnome. He leaned against the tree with his wife, Rhiannon leaning her back against his chest. He was nuzzling her neck, enjoying the view of her breasts from this angle. He glanced up as Freddie called out "Daddy," but Uncle Fred was there in an instant, hovering on his broom for a moment and then snatching the wriggling snitch out of little Freddie's hand. Aubrey grabbed onto the tail of the broom, dangling for a moment until Fred realized and landed with a laugh. Freddie, Aubrey and cousin Ian jumped on him, trying to disentangle the tiny fluttering ball from his hands. Ian tried tickling his Dad, and then Aubrey covered his eyes while Freddie grabbed at the snitch. George liked to see them working so hard as a team against Fred.

Fred eventually let the three of them have the snitch, and then they took out their toy broomsticks and flew around trying to get the snitch for themselves. Happily, George was thinking that Harry would soon be there, and then he would have to entertain them as famous Uncle Harry, Auror and Quidditch Player Extraordinaire while Fred and George relaxed with their wives. Angelina was pregnant again, although she was much smaller than Rhiannon. His mum expected that she would be having another set of twins to go along with Freddie and Aubrey, but Fred and Angelina liked to have their kids one at a time.

As Fred plopped down in the grass next to George, he said loudly, "Stop molesting your wife."

"No," George said simply.

"I thought it was my turn," Fred continued with a lopsided leer.

"No way." They both turned toward Angelina, who had spoken harshly to her husband.

"I was teasing. It's never going to happen. Come sit with me, so I can molest my _own_ wife."

She stood, hands on her hips for a moment, eyeing him, but turned, speaking before she walked away. "You can just forget about it."

Fred stuck his tongue out at her back, but only George saw Angelina flick her wand and now Fred's tongue was covered in dirt, flung up from the grass he was sitting on. George and Rhiannon both laughed, and after Fred got all of the dirt out of his mouth, he laughed as well.

George lay back against the tree and Rhiannon lay against his chest. He loved the feel of her against him, and he rubbed her round pregnant belly until he was asleep. He didn't know when he fell asleep or how long he slept there against the tree until he heard his wife's voice in his ear.

"Mmm," he murmured. "I'm sleeping. Is it tea time?"

"Almost, _cariad_. Open your eyes. I need your help with little Fred."

He opened his eyes and looked at his wife's face. His eye wandered down her body, along her the full curve of her breasts to her stomach. The smile left his face. Her stomach was flat. His mind was a little disoriented from his long nap, but he remembered her being pregnant. _How could her stomach be flat? _ He struggled to sit up, and Rhia seemed to recognize that he had been dreaming by the concern he saw on her face.

"Are you all right, George?"

"You're not pregnant."

"No."

"But you were just pregnant."

"No way, George. I've only just had the twins a few months ago."

"But I thought…I thought you were –"

"Come in the house, George," she said gently, touching his face. "It will get better."

He shook his head vehemently. "Never going to happen." He pulled back from her touch, hitting his head on the tree trunk.

"I know it's a hard day for you. Did you have another dream?"

"Forget about it."

"George –"

"I said forget it. I'm fine."

She kneeled, her legs alternating with his in the grass, sitting in his lap, letting his head rest on her chest as she pulled him closer. Her mouth was in his hair as she mouthed, "This is only the first year without him. I promise, it will get better. We should go in. You're mum's got Freddie and he wants his Daddy. I think he knows it's your birthday, and he wants to spend it with you." George nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked into his wife's eyes, not saying a word, but leaning closer, kissing her, pulling her against him. He didn't know how long they sat like that before Ron came out looking for them. They could hear Freddie wailing in his arms and George knew that it was time to return to reality.


End file.
